


Science I Haven't Figured Out Yet

by dreamkist



Series: Stony Bingo [4]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 12:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15510204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamkist/pseuds/dreamkist
Summary: It seems like your whole body is trying to tell you something.  If you could just figure it out.





	Science I Haven't Figured Out Yet

What is that feeling–it’s like your nerves are dancing or maybe trying to melt. You get warm and dizzy. It seems like your whole body is trying to tell you something. If you could just figure it out.

It almost reminds you of fighting–the thrill and the singing of your blood. Then the fight ends.

A hand held out, a strong grip, to help you up. And all you know is _him_. There’s a pull inside you that feels like a magnet and he’s its opposite. He smiles at you, and it’s safety and it’s home and…

Oh.


End file.
